I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of head restraints, and in particular, the present invention is concerned with head restraints for use by individuals while seated in a chair. More particularly the present invention is concerned with head restraints for the use of individuals while seated in a chair that are foldable into a planar form for storage in the user's pocket, and are readily disposable after use.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Restraints in the prior art known to the applicant include head restraints for use in space vehicles and manned military hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,659 is typical of the head restraint devices used in association with military vehicles and space hardware. This U.S. patent rigidly secures the user's head to the seat of the vehicle.
The prior art also discloses restraints of a tethering type employed to restrict the movement of children while traveling in vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,362 discloses a restraint and cushioning device for tethering children or restricting their movement in a motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,086 discloses a body restraint for supporting persons while sleeping upright in a chair. The device disclosed in this U.S. patent employs a strap encircling the back of the chair and the torso of the user. The device also discloses a pillow attachable at one end to the strap against which the user may rest his head. There is no restraint for the head of the user in this U.S. patent.